I Believe In Magic?
by MewxRetasu
Summary: [Challenge by RuneWitchSakura] How do you make Neji Hyuuga a believer in Santa Claus? Easy: seeing IS believing, after all. Firststory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been brought to you by a challenge by RuneWitchSakura. Yeah, the Santa challenge. Uh huh. I wanted to put this all in one chapter, but I'm stuck at the point that I.. stopped.. on..**

xXxXx

"WHAT?! Neji-san! You can't be serious! Can you?" Rock Lee asked, after a near face fault.

"I can and I am," Neji said.

"But everyone believes in Santa Claus," Tenten said.

"I do not."

"But everyone does!" Tenten insisted.

"I am not everyone and I do not."

"How can you not believe in Santa Claus?" Lee asked again.

"I just don't." Neji, sick of the two pestering him, escaped in a flurry of leaves.

"We need to get Neji to believe in Santa Claus," Tenten stated, "But how to do it?"

"Naruto can help!" Lee said, before dragging Tenten along to find the blonde.

xXxXx

They found Naruto stuffing his face at Ichiraku Ramen... so unexpected.

...Maybe not. It was the first place Lee and Tenten.. okay, a very overenthusiastic Lee... pulling around a very, very traumatized Tenten... went to check.

Lee started the conversation. "Hello, my youthful friend and youthful rival for youthful love! We have come to seek your youthful opinion on a very.. (his eyes widened at this point) VERY important matter."

Naruto yawned. "Huh? Whaa? Mmm.. ramen..." he murmured absently, staring off into the distance with a dreamy look.

Tenten poked Naruto. "Hey. Naruto. Stop fantasizing about your precious ramen and HELP US! This is a LIFE or DEATH matter!"

That got his attention. "Huh? Wa? Ooh! Let me help! Will it be exciting?"

"...yes."

"Yes, my youthful Naruto! NEJI DOES NOT BELIEVE! WE MUST MAKE HIM A BELIEVER!" was the anguished cry of that lovely green beast, Lee. You could see the tears in his eyes already. Oh dear.

"And what exactly... (slurp) does Neji need help... (slurp) believing... (slurp slurp) in?"

"THE YOUTHFUL SANTA!!"

"..."

"OH MY-- KAMI!! DOES HE HAVE ISSUES OR SOMETHING?! EVERYONE HAS TO BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUS!"

"YES, YES, YES! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TELLING YOU! AND WE HAVE TO HELP HIM BECOME A BELIEVER!!"

Motivated by their passion to help their comrade and... sort-of-friend... they all skipped off toward the closest person's house, singing, "We're... off to see the Wizard the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!!"

xXxXx

Within 25 minutes, everyone was at Ino's house--Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the youthful Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji (who had brought chips for inspiration), a horrified Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. And of course, herself. Why Ino's? Because she has a house... and she needs some action in this story. HA.

..Then they needed a plan.

"Anyone got a plan?" Shikamaru finally stated.

They all turned to Shikamaru and glared.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GENIUS!"

"...Ennh. Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, and turned his head off to the side, looking longingly at the clouds past the window.

"But Neji! Think of Neji! You must help him or his youthfulness will DIEEEEEEEE!!" (Guess who that was?)

xXxXx

In his favorite spot in the training grounds, Neji sneezed twice. "I must be getting a cold," he grumbled to himself.

xXxXx

2 hours, 4 bags of chips, a lot of arguing, and about 4 quarts of tears later (yes, there was crying), Sakura finally yelled, "That's IT!!"

..No, she wasn't mad.

..Maybe she was. But she wasn't yelling because of that.

It was the "seeing is believing idea," the miraculously idea'd idea by Kiba. Well, actually Akamaru, but since nobody could understand him without Kiba they both deserved some credit.

xXxXx

"See, because... you know.. seeing is believing!"

"Arf! Arroof arf arff!!"

"Yeah, Akamaru, yeah! That's exactly it! Like we can't see... uh..."

"Arrrrf! Arrrr!"

"That's right! Like we can't see Shino's eyes 'cause of those stupid glasses so we don't believe he HAS any eyes! HAHA!! So yeah, what we do is we MAKE him see Santa! And we MAKE him see elves! And we MAKE him dance with them and eat peanut butter cookies!"

"..." Shino, who was slightly offended, removed his glasses calmly.

It goes without saying that everyone was blinded by his awesomeness. Yes, even Kiba and Akamaru, though grudgingly. Light and pretty sparkles fell from the sky.

..Yeah, that didn't go with the story, did it?... Ah well.

xXxXx

Yet another hour later, everyone woke up on the floor, and had no idea how they got there.

Hinata was turning a very lovely shade of magenta to wake up and find herself with all these random people. [The color which Crayola has not developed yet. Sucks for them.

Shino had put on his glasses while everyone was unconscious.

And now everyone gathered around the table to figure out how to make Neji have visions of Santa Claus.

xXxXx

Neji was having little sneezing fits... over... and over... and over again. "What's HAPPENING?" he asked himself angrily.

xXxXx

**A/N: I know, pitiful, but it's all I've got for now. Oh well. Review please, this is my first story... I accept critique, but don't like pointless flames. -MewxRetasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh gosh. I am so sorry for not updating. I have so much homework! Math sucks.. no, it doesn't. I suck at math. -- Anyway, here's the next chapter of "I Believe In Magic?". One or two more chapters, I think!**

xXxXx

That evening, everyone went home happy-- okay, ALMOST everyone. In the last hour, they had developed, as Lee put it, "a very youthful plan" that was "sure to stoke the fires of youthfulness within Neji-san, YOSH!"

Now they just had to assign parts the next morning.

The plan was to meet each other at the crack of dawn and build the North Pole in some rarely-used training grounds near Neji's favorite training spot. Someone would Someone was to act as the great Santa himself, someone as Ms. Claus, some would act as elves, and some would be the reindeer.

Of course, there were obvious kinks in this plan. For one thing, nobody wanted to stuff his clothes with pillows to make himself look more like Santa but Naruto. Now, Ino and Sakura, the only 2 girls willing to be Ms. Claus, did NOT want to be "married" to Naruto, but.. well, they'd figure that out later.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were spending the night frantically putting together costumes (yes, they were the ones who were not that happy. Have you noticed that girls almost always get stuck sewing when it's needed?) and Kiba and Naruto were making props and instant hang up scenery. Out of paper. But who cares? It's only temporary after all.

xXxXx

5:46 A.M.

"Where _are _they?! They were supposed to be here _sixteen_ minutes ago!" Ino hissed angrily.

"A-- aah, Ino-chan, t-they're probably c-coming right now..." Hinata hurriedly consoled Ino, while secretly wondering whether Naruto and Kiba were at all. "P-perhaps th-they're having trouble g-getting the s-scenery h-here...?"

Right as the words fell from Hinata's lips, a speck of orange and a speck of brown appeared in the distance, and a barking dot frolicked alongside them.

"HIIIIIIIII!" the orange speck hollered. "WE'LL BE THERE IN JUST A SECOND!!"

Sakura sighed. _Baka, _she sighed to herself. _He doesn't even know that this early in the morning __**he shouldn't be screaming that loudly!**_

Poor, poor, Sakura. How she was going to scream when she heard the news.

xXxXx

Sakura screamed.

"WHAAAAAT?!?!!!" she exclaimed, with tears of disbelief in her eyes. "I HAVE TO BE MS. CLAUS?! NOOOOO!!" She dropped to the floor on her knees in despair.

"But Sakura-channnn!" Naruto happily sang, "you get to pretend to be married to me! Me! And I'm cool!"

"Ahem..." Shikamaru sighed. "Sakura, shut up. Naruto, shut UP. Now, you--" he pointed at Lee-- "are a reindeer."

"YOSH!" Lee cheered enthusiastically with tears in his eyes, and ran off to the reindeer costume pile.

"You, reindeer. You, elf. You, also elf. Ummm.. you're hard, but I guess you can be a reindeer. We need more reindeer."

"..." Sasuke walked off to the reindeer pile, trying to retain what was left of his dignity, now that he had been assigned to be a reindeer. What a _condescending _job.

xXxXx

All the jobs had been assigned, the scenery had been set up with only a few minor injuries and only 7 deep cuts, and everyone was getting dressed up now.

Sakura had cheered up slightly, and was now admiring her Ms. Claus outfit.

"I look so much better than you, Ino-pig ELF."

"Forehead girl, you dream on. I'd look a THOUSAND times better than you as an elf than you would in the best designer clothes existing."

A fight was prevented by an exasperated sigh from Tenten.

"Lee... reindeer don't wear green spandex."

"But Tenten-san! I _must _wear this youthful outfit! I shall wear the antlers... and that shall be enough, right?"

"No, Lee. If you see a reindeer wearing spandex, you're either seeing an imposter reindeer, having illusions, or the world is about to end. We don't want Neji-san thinking that, do we?"

A dejected Lee went off to change into a reindeer costume, dropping raindrop-tears on the paper scenery as he went.

"NOOO! LEE! NOW THE CANDY CANE MAILBOX LOOKS WET! AND WHEN IT DRIES IT'LL BE WRINKLY!"

Yes, it would be interesting to see what would happen when they got Neji over here.

**A/N: Yay! 2 WHOLE CHAPTERS! Thanks to my wonderful very-first-story-ever-posted-on-FFNet-reviewers, Lehrohon-hime, pepto (anonymous), RuneWitchSakura (without her, this story wouldn't exist! She made up the challenge!) and kaotic312, who is one of my favorite favorite favorite authors. By the way, she also made me feel guilty and write this chapter. Without Kaotic, you'd probably be waiting forever for this chapter. THANK YOU!**

**MewxRetasu**


End file.
